Your Love Is My Drug
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT Reto: Mishiro. Tema Libre. Comedia; De nuevo, una vil prueba de que hay algo en mi mente que no está bien...


**Disclaimer: **Saben? Tuve un sueño super chido... Soñé que Digimon me pertenecía, que era todo mio, con todo y Yamato y Taichi! Y después... Desperté -.-

* * *

Dentro de un bar, tipo Pub irlandés, se encontraban un par de amigos; Un músico, y la chica más fresa que Japón podía pedir. Ambos, se encontraban hablando de algo, que seguramente, solo una minoría de los que se encontraban en el bar aprobarían.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…

-¡Venga Mimi! Te juro por mi guitarra que no te pasará nada, de nada-Le respondió Yamato con una sonrisa juguetona, de esas a las que ninguna mujer se puede resistir.

La castaña trago un poco de saliva-Bien… ¡Creeré en ti Yamato!-Y en eso, lo hizo, probó un poco de esos cuadritos de colores que el rubio le había ofrecido, creyendo en que no le haría daño, creyendo en la palabra de su amigo; Además, no solo Yamato lo había probado, también lo había hecho Taichi, y con él Daisuke, solo que estos últimos solo una vez, y le habían asegurado que no era la gran cosa.

-¿Verdad que no está tan mal?-Dijo el músico mientras le sonreía a la castaña, a la cual se le veía un poco mareada.

Mimi agito su cabeza en forma de negación-No, para nada, solo que… ¡Creó que Sora me matará!

-No te preocupes por Sora, Meems, yo la tranquilizo-Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Además, no por el simple hecho de que hayas tomado un poco de LSD te va a matar.

-Se nota que no conoces a tu amiga Yamato-Dijo Mimi todavía fuera de sí, pues bien, la droga alucinógena ya estaba teniendo efecto en ella-Bueno Yama, me voy… ¡Suerte en tu tocada!

-Gracias, gracias-Respondió Yamato mientras, se levantaba de su asiento, para acomodarse con los integrantes de su banda.

Mientras tanto, un pelirrojo se encontraba de camino a la biblioteca, pues si, justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo de informática, a su querida "Pineapple" se le ocurrió apagarse, y por lo mismo, debía darse prisa para terminarlo, y el único lugar al que se le ocurrió acudir era a la biblioteca, la cual cerraba a las 11:00pm, y en ese momento eran las 10:30, así que el pelirrojo corría hacia su destino.

Mimi ya había salido del bar, y a pesar de que era de noche, por culpa del LSD, todo lo veía iluminado, y de colores más vivos de lo normal, pero, como la castaña ya estaba lo suficientemente drogada, todo lo que veía le parecía de lo más normal.

Lo primero que vio al salir del bar, fue a un carro sonriéndole, mientras una mariposa gigante lo conducía, y si, mientras Mimi caminaba en dirección a su hogar, las alucinaciones iban empeorando, pues si, mientras más tiempo transcurre de haber consumido la LSD, las cosas se ponen peores.

De repente, la castaña vio un perro volando que intentaba salvar a King Kong del ataque de los Aliens del planeta "Koof", mientras ella se vio sobre una lagartija gigante color rosa, la cual, la llevaba sin rumbo alguno sobre la noche de Tokio.

-¡Corre como el viento Tiro al Blanco!-Gritó de repente Mimi, quien aun creía estar sobre una lagartija rosa, cuando en realidad solo estaba ella corriendo como loca.

En eso, cuando Mimi corría sin rumbo alguno, debido a los fuertes efectos del alucinante, la chica de largos cabellos castaños casi se ve atropellada por una enorme camioneta tipo "Lobo", pero lo que ella creyó, fue que estaba a punto de chocar con el ratón más famoso del mundo.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas niña!-Gritó asustado el conductor de la camioneta.

-¡Lo siento señor Mickey Mouse!-Dijo Meems sonriendo y dando vueltas sobre su propio eje-¡Prometo traerle la próxima vez un saco con tortillas amarillas, de esas que le gustan!-Terminó de decir, para después irse al otro lado de la calle, mientras cantaba feliz "Yo soy tu amigo fiel".

-¡No me la puedo creer!-Dijo en eso la drogada chica, mientras corría emocionada en dirección a una ancianita que paseaba tranquila a su cachorro-¡Marilyn Monroe! ¡Juraba que estabas muerta! ¡Eres lo máximo! ¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo?-Mimi detuvo su entusiasmo de repente, y fijó en su vista en el perrito de "Marilyn"-¡Pero qué asco! ¿Cómo puedes tener de mascota a una lombriz gigante? Me decepcionas Marilyn…

La ancianita miró asustada a la chica de 22 años, y abrazando a su perro, se fue lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, dejando a una Mimi muy confundida, pues aun no podía comprender como la ex "Sex Simbol" podía tener un tan mal gusto con sus mascotas.

Mimi en eso soltó un gritó de entusiasmo, asustando a las malaventuradas personas que, por mala suerte, cruzaban la calle en la que Mimi se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que la chica.

-¡Soy una Sirena! ¡Wee!-Decía emocionada Mimi, mientras bailaba eufóricamente, cuando de repente, paró en seco, y unas vagas lagrimas fueron bajando lentamente por su rostro; Pues si, Mimi estaba presenciando en ese mismo momento, bajo un enorme arcoíris, al centro comercial más grande que había visto en su vida, lugar que, según sus cálculos debía tener, por lo menos, 150 pisos, y lugar que, en realidad era la pequeña biblioteca pública de Odaiba, la misma en la que se encontraba trabajando apuradamente su amigo de toda la vida, Koushiro.

Entró corriendo al lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cuanto entró, pudo presenciar su sueño hecho realidad, un enorme lugar con gigantescas tiendas departamentales por doquier, y por si fuera poco, en medio del lugar, un Karaoke, al cual Mimi no tardó en acudir.

La castaña subió al "escenario" (El cual, en realidad era una mesa en medio de la biblioteca) y comenzó a cantar feliz, demasiado feliz.

La secretaria de la biblioteca, estaba a punto de bajar a la castaña de la mesa, cuando en gerente la detuvo, argumentando que el espectáculo que Meems daría, sería algo irrepetible, y que, además, no había tanta gente que se molestará por ello.

-Esta canción va dedicada para el chico más lindo y tierno de este planeta-Comenzó Mimi mientras se aclaraba la garganta-Para ti, Koushiro.

Cuando el aludido escuchó su nombre, dejo de lado la computadora, y se sorprendió al ver a su amiga sobre la mesa, pues, debido a lo entrado que estaba con sus deberes, no se había percatado de que Mimi había entrado a la biblioteca haciendo un total escándalo.

En eso, la castaña comenzó a cantar, tan fuerte como su voz le permitió. Total, se encontraba en un "karaoke", estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

Koushiro veía incrédulo a su amiga, no podía comprender por qué se encontraba tan fuera de sí, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó de lado su informe en el que había estado trabajando por días, y se acerco a la castaña.

-Mimi, por favor baja de la mesa-Dijo preocupado Izumi, pues bien conocía a Meems, y sabía que ella no se comportaba así jamás. Más ella no le hizo caso, y continuó cantando con euforia, y casi a gritos, aunque claro, siempre afinada.

_I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls_

_What you've got boy is hard to find_  
_Think about it all about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_  
_I just can't get you off my mind_

Koushiro se canso, y decidió que lo mejor sería subir con Mimi al "escenario" para averiguar que le ocurría lo más pronto posible, pues con cada minuto que pasaba, más seguro estaba de que algo andaba mal con la Tachikawa.

Cuando el chico la miró a los ojos, se asustó, pues se percató de que su amiga estaba drogada, debido a lo dilatadas que sus pupilas se encontraban. Koushiro la agarro suavemente de sus hombros, e hizo que se sentara en la mesa, dejando a Mimi confundida, y, por otra de las consecuencias del LSD, la chica comenzó a llorar, y Koushiro, como buen amigo, la abrazo, cosa que provocó que una extraña descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Hay Mimi…. Te estuviste juntando con Yamato últimamente, ¿Verdad?-Se dijo más para sí, que para ella, pues estaba consciente de que ella no le estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Después de abrazarla, y acariciarle la espalda a la castaña por unos 10 minutos, ésta se calmo, y seguidamente, se durmió. Koushiro decidió llevarla a su casa; Así que, la cargo, como si de una princesa se tratase, y cuidadosamente, la llevo a su casa, pues Koushiro no contaba con medio de transporte.

Mientras caminaban las pocas cuadras de la biblioteca a la casa de Tachikawa, Koushiro presenciaba cada detalle de la hermosa cara de su amiga. La fina nariz que adornaba perfectamente el centro de su cara, los ojos que, a pesar de encontrarse cerrados, el ya había memorizado el hermoso color de estos; Ese color miel, que muy pocas personas podían tener. Y finalmente, su boca, esos carnosos, y perfectos labios que Koushiro realmente quería probar, y que apenas se percataba de ello.

El pelirrojo agitó bruscamente su cabeza para intentar borrarse los pensamientos que tenía hacia su amiga, y justo en el momento más indicado, había llegado a la puerta de la residencia Tachikawa, y expectante, toco a la puerta un par de veces, pero nadie le abrió.

-Kou…-Dijo en eso Mimi, quien seguía en brazos del oji-negro-Nadie te va a abrir… mis papás no están-Dijo aun somnolienta.

-Oh…-Entonces Koushiro se dio cuenta de que Mimi ya había despertado, y que seguía en sus brazos, y sin que él quisiera, se sonrojo inmediatamente.

La chica se bajó cuidadosamente de los brazos de Koushiro, y con un gran esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie, para así, poder abrir la puerta de su dulce hogar.

-Bueno… entonces creó que ya me voy-Dijo su amigo en un tono un poco triste.

-¡No seas tonto Kou!-Le respondió su amiga cruzando sus brazos. Auch… Le había llamado tonto-¿En verdad crees que te voy a dejar ir después de salvarme? ¡Ni aunque me parta un rayo! Así que deja tus payasadas, y entra-Dijo mientras señalaba decidida la entrada a su morada.

Kou, sin poder renegar, entró a la casa Tachikawa; Y bien, en su interior se alegraba completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, y pues, Mimi tampoco creía que al fin, tenía la oportunidad perfecta con el chico que amaba.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Le pregunto mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento en su sala.

-Etto… No gracias Mimi-Dijo sonriéndole, por lo que la castaña se sonrojo torpemente.

-Bien, entonces, yo iré por un vaso de agua, y ¡Ni se te ocurra huir!-Le dijo sonriendo igualmente, y sacando una risilla por parte de Izumi.

Desde que Mimi se había ido por su vaso de agua, ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos, y Koushiro comenzó a preocuparse, así que decidió ir a la cocina para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Mimi…-Dijo silenciosamente mientras entraba a la cocina, y lo que encontró allí, fue a una Mimi recargada en el refrigerador con un vaso vacio en la mano, completamente dormida, imagen que le causo gracia a Koushiro.

El chico levanto a Mimi con cuidado para llevarla a su cama, y colocarla ahí sin despertarla. Kou la miró sonriente, y concluyó en que Mimi era todo un ángel cuando dormía, ahí, en su cama de sabanas rosas, y sin pensarlo, la beso suavemente en la frente.

Estaba a punto de abandonar el hogar de su amiga, pero, un sentimiento de remordimiento lo invadió… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejar sola a su amiga? Así que, lo decidió después de discutir varios minutos consigo mismo, se quedaría a cuidarla, aunque claro, a pesar de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no dormiría en la misma cama de su amiga…

La mañana llego, y Mimi se levantó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, se miró en el espejo, y se horrorizo, todo su maquillaje estaba escurrido, y su cabello… ¡Ni quería pensar en su cabello! Así que, se metió directo a la regadera de su cuarto, y vaya que disfruto de su baño. Entonces, mientras se enjuagaba su hermosa cabellera, se acordó de vagos detalles de su noche anterior, y, lo más importante de todo, fue el recuerdo de alguien llevándola en brazos a su casa, el recuerdo de…

-¡Koushiro!-En eso, Mimi salió disparada de su regadera, y se puso rápidamente su bata de baño, estaba dispuesta, ese era el día. Finalmente le diría a su amigo lo que sentía por él.

Salió corriendo de su cuarto, pero tuvo que parar, pues, ahí, acostado en su sillón de la sala, se encontraba su "héroe". Ese chico que pocos creían tenía corazón. Chico, que muchos llegaban a pensar que se trataba de un androide que dependía de su computadora. El nuevo Bill Gates. Alguien con la mirada más profunda del mundo. Su alguien.

Se acerco a él, y se sentó a su lado. Kou, abrió lentamente sus ojos, y en cuanto vio a Mimi a su lado, se levantó rápidamente, como si estuviera asustado.

-¡Mimi! Perdón, en serio, ya me iba, pero no te quería dejar sola-Dijo mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, acto que a Mimi le pareció adorable- Me comencé a imaginar que personas malvadas te habían cosas horribles si te dejaba sola, pero no, fue una grave falta de respeto hacia ti el hecho de haberme quedado sin permiso en tu casa, ¡Gom…!-Koushiro no pudo continuar con su ridícula disculpa, pues Mimi lo había callado con un beso. Uno suave, lindo, y lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír torpemente, pues si, por fin se habían declarado, de una manera de lo más extraña pero, que al final, sirvió.

-Mimi…-Dijo Koushiro sumergido en los ojos de su, ahora, novia.

-¿Si?-Respondió esta ilusionada.

-Nunca sigas los consejos de Yamato-Al escuchar esto, la castaña rió, pero asintió.

-Claro que no.

Y después, ambos chicos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez de una manera un tanto más… Apasionada.

Moraleja: Si la vida te da limones, más vale que también te de agua y azúcar, porque si no es así… Tu limonada apestará ;)

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Ok... Esto salio por un Reto que mi querida Rose (Mizh-n-Rozh) Me hizo, y la verdad, es que la odie, pues ahi me tienen toda la mañana pensando en que hacer, pues el reto decía así: Tema Libre. Mishiro. Comedia; Así que espero haberlo cumplido.

Yo, de nueva cuenta no lo he leido... No se, ultimamente se me complica leer lo que escribo, no me gusta arrepentirme de mis acciones, así que no me doy la oportunidad de hacerlo(:

En fin, les agradecería mucho que presionaran el botón de "review" de abajo, en serío me alegrarían el día(: El hecho de saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, en serio, no tiene precio.

Nos estamos leyendo;) Y, felices Vacaciones!


End file.
